A Rock and A Hard Place
by Dragons Storm
Summary: Somehow, Axel and Roxas get left alone together in a car. On a hot day ... this can't end well. Oneshot. Slight AkuRoku fluff. Pure weirdness, boardering on crack, you have been warned ... R&R!


This fic was the result of an Msn chat with one of my friends. She wanted me to write something, so I did. I based it off an actually expirience ... that was me getting left in a car for half an hour near the middle of the day. Australia is a hot place ...

Anyways, we decided to write two versions of the same idea. One fluffy the other … Sly, apparently. This is the fluffy one. I think. Lots of pure weirdness, boardering on insanity. Don't like don't read.

There's no problems concerning copying or anything between me and her. I want to avoid that at all costs.

That aside,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

"Okay guys, we're here" 

The black car pulled into an empty space in the middle of the parking lot.

Xigbar turned and looked at the two Nobodies in the back seat of the car.

"This shouldn't take too long, so play nice till I get back" at that, Xigbar left the car.

There was silence for a few moments.

"How did we get dragged along anyway" Axel mused to no one in particular.

"As I recall, you kept complaining that you were bored out of your mind. Then when Xigbar said he was going out, you jumped at the opportunity to go with him" Roxas paused and gave Axel and small glare.

"Somehow _you_ dragged _me_ along too" he finished.

"Oh … heh right" Axel scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why did you want to go anyway? I mean it's only to the shops, for crying out loud" Roxas pouted.

"Well, like you said _Roxy_, I was bored out of my mind. Anything would have been better that sitting around in Castle Oblivion with nothing to do"

"Yeah, but now you're sitting in a car with nothing to do," Roxas pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"And don't call me Roxy" he pouted again.

"At least it's not Castle Oblivion" Axel replied calmly. He turned to look out the window of the car.

Silence fell over the pair.

'Okay, maybe Roxas was right,' Axel sighed silently.

Minutes began to tick by, very, very slowly.

Roxas sighed. It was getting hot. He was sitting in a black car, in a black coat under a very hot sun. Not a good combination to say the least. Damn Organization XIII's fetish for black.

'What's taking Xigbar so long?' he thought in annoyance.

"All he needed was new ammunition!'

Roxas on occasion could be very impatient. Though giving his current circumstances it was hard not for anyone to be. However today Roxas was also a little uncomfortable because of the heat, meaning he was all the more annoyed.

And an annoyed Roxas was not a good Roxas. The blonde, who was now bored of staring out the window at nothing, glanced over at Axel.

'Damn him,' he thought. Roxas was starting to perspire lightly, while Axel didn't give the smallest hint of bother from the heat.

'He had to be a fire element didn't he? He had to be so very persuasive as well,"

Roxas knew it was childish, and a little pathetic, to start cussing someone mentally. But it was giving him something to pass the time, and it was making him fell just a little be better.

Roxas stared at him hard, Axel didn't seem to notice. Infact he looked to be off in his own little world. That suited Roxas just fine.

"What else can I say about him?" Roxas' blue eyes wandered up and down the pyro's body.

'Lets-hey wait, what am I doing?' Roxas suddenly blinked rapidly. Realization hit him.

"Gahh!" he cried.

Axel flinched at the sudden exclamation. He turned to Roxas, and found the smaller blonde to be rather flushed, and hyperventilating just a little bit.

"Are you ok?" he asked slowly, raising his eyebrows.

"Huh?" Roxas looked at him, then his eyes widened and he looked away from Axel.

"Roxas?" Axel tilted his head.

"I …I" Roxas stuttered.

'Think fast, Think fast!!' he thought

"A-aren't you hot?"

'Oh brilliant, genius …' Roxas mentally slapped himself.

"In what way?" Axel grinned

"Wha? Oh don't you start" The bewilderment was gone now, and the annoyance was back.

"What?" Axel shrugged and tilted his head, smiling.

Roxas stared at the redhead; even he could deny presently that he looked cute.

"Oh forget it" Roxas looked out the window again.

Axel was silent for a few moments, watching the back of the blonde's head.

"If you're hot you could just take off you coat you know," Axel turned back to his own window. Though he watched Roxas out of the corner of his eye.

Roxas didn't reply. Instead he berated himself for not thinking of taking off his coat sooner. When he was done, he did as Axel suggested, taking off the heavy black hooded coat. Underneath he was wearing a blue-gray tank top.

The difference wasn't great, but it was enough to make Roxas feel better. He sighed in relief, and wiped some sweat off his forehead.

Silence returned, and the minutes didn't appear to be going any faster that they were before. A couple of eternities seemed to pass.

During this time Roxas became lost in his thoughts.

'What happened before anyway?" he asked himself

'I was just looking at him then, there was something not right about it and then … this makes no sense!' he groaned inwardly.

'I need some fresh air' he decided finally.

"I'm gonna take a walk" Roxas said to Axel, opening the door.

"Huh? Wait, why?" Axel seemed alarmed, for no apparent reason.

"Because, even though I've taken my coat off, I'm still slowly dying in here" Roxas replied. He started to leave the car.

"Hey wait!" Axel looked after him wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" Roxas looked over his shoulder.

"Don't go!" he whined, his green eyes had a puppydog look about them

"Did the heat mess with your brain? I'm just going outside" Roxas left then car.

"Nooooooooo!!"

Roxas suddenly found himself standing in the middle of the car park with Axel hanging off his waist. He nearly tripped on a rock that was lying nearby, luckily he didn't. (Now that would have been awkward )

"Don't leave me!" Axel whimpered, his green eyes looked teary now.

Roxas stared down at him.

"What the hell?" Roxas looked around and realized there were a couple of people looking in their direction.

"Axel, heh can you get off me, please?"

"No"

"Seriously"

"No"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Why can't I stand outside?"

"Then I'm a loner sitting in a black car, that doesn't look good!"

"What makes you think this looks good?"

"What's not good about me hugging you?"

"I-hey-wait-what?"

"You heard me, Roxy," Axel grinned.

" …Was this just a weird plan of yours to get a hug?"

"Yup"

"I would have hugged you if you asked … wait no-I" Roxas blushed, realizing what he just said.

Axel grinned again.

"Let's have a chat Roxy" Axel picked up the stunned blonde and returned to the car.

About 10 minutes later Xigbar finally returned.

"Sorry bout that guys I-" Xigbar stopped in his tracks as his single eye saw … _something_.

"Hey, I said play nice!!"

* * *

Use your imagination ... yeah definately a crackfic ... my apologies. 

Review please, if you don't mind. They let people know there efforts weren't complete wastes of time ...


End file.
